This application is based on and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 with respect to Japanese Application No. 11(1999)-297428 filed on Oct. 19, 1999, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention generally relates to convertible automobiles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a package tray for a convertible automobile.
A convertible automobile such as an open-air car that is adapted to house a roof panel and a rear window of the automobile in a luggage space is widely known. FIGS. 11(a)-(e) illustrate a sequence of movements involving a roof panel 1, a rear window 2, a package tray 3, and a luggage panel 4 for converting the automobile from the closed top condition shown in FIG. 11(a) to the open top condition shown in FIG. 11(e) to result in an open air car.
FIG. 11(a) shows the condition of the roof panel 1 and the rear window 2 in the closed position. To convert the vehicle to the open-air condition shown in FIG. 11(e), the rear window 2 is rotated to an upright position and is then pulled or driven downwardly toward the rear direction. The roof panel 1 connected to the rear window 2 is moved in the rearward direction while maintaining the horizontal position. In conjunction with these movements of the roof panel 1 and the rear window 2, the luggage panel 4 is rotated about a pivot axis 5 in the clockwise direction to position the luggage panel 4 in a front open condition shown in FIG. 11(b). Further rearward and downward movement of the rear window 2 could cause interference between the package tray 3 and the rearward moving roof panel 1 if the package tray 3 is maintained in the position shown in FIG. 11(b). Accordingly, the package tray 3 is rotated in the counterclockwise direction as shown in FIG. 11(c) towards an upright position to avoid such interference between the package tray 3 and the roof panel 1.
In the condition shown in FIG. 11(c), the roof panel 1 and the rear window 2 are partially housed in the luggage space or trunk 6. Further rearward and downward movement of the rear window 2 causes the roof panel 1 and the rear window 2 to reach the condition shown in FIG. 11(d) in which the roof panel 1 and the rear window 2 are completely housed in the luggage space 6. As shown in FIG. 11(d), a slide board portion 7 of the package tray 3 is pulled or moved in the rearward direction. After confirming the complete housing of the roof panel 1 and the rear window 2 in the luggage space 6, the luggage panel 4 is pivoted counter-clockwise and completely closed as illustrated in FIG. 11(e).
To move the roof panel from the completely open condition to the completely closed condition, a reverse order of movements to that described above is carried out. To place luggage in the luggage space 6 when the roof assembly is in the completely closed condition shown in FIG. 11(a), the lock associated with the luggage panel 4 is unlocked and the rear portion of the luggage panel 4 is lifted by hand. When the roof panel is either entirely opened or completely closed, the package tray 3 closes an opening between the front brim of the luggage panel and the vehicle body so as to cover and not reveal or expose the luggage space.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H08-230484 (published on Sep. 10, 1996) describes the movement or motion of the roof panel and the luggage panel, while German Patent Specification No. DE 4446483 discloses the movement or motion of the package tray.
Known package trays are disclosed in French Patent Specification No. 2747077 (corresponding to a Japan Patent Laid-Open Publication H10-58984) and German Patent Specification No. DE 4446483. The French Patent Specification describes a slide board slidable relative to a main board and a pair of side boards provided on both sides of the main board. When the roof panel is completely closed, the side board stands upright while rocking in the upward direction. The German Patent Specification describes a slide panel slidable relative to a main board and sideboards on both sides of the main board. When the roof panel is completely closed, the side boards are housed on the main board.
The above-referenced devices suffer from certain disadvantages and drawbacks. The technical mechanisms adopted in these known devices such as the sideboards that rock in the upward and downward directions or the sideboards that are housed on the main board are not attractive in appearance. In addition, when the occupant or the luggage contacts the sideboards on the main board, because they are located outside of the vehicle, the sideboards may be damaged.
A need thus exists for a package tray for a convertible-type vehicle that is not as susceptible to the same disadvantages and drawbacks as those mentioned above
A need also exists for a package tray for a vehicle in which the motion of sideboards is improved and the rise of a main board is operated by the same driving source.
In accordance with the present invention, upon movement of the roof panel from the entirely opened condition to the completely closed condition, the sideboards of the package tray move inwardly towards the inside of the vehicle to a position located under the slide board. This can be accomplished by moving the main board and the slide board to a generally upright position, rotating the sideboards about a pivot axis to the position under the slide board, and moving the main board and the slide board connected thereto to a generally horizontal position so that the sideboards are covered by the main board when the roof panel is entirely closed.
According to one aspect of the invention, the package tray includes the main board disposed in the front portion of a storage space and movable to a generally upright position, the slide board being slidable relative to the main board, and a pair of sideboards positioned on the sides of the main board when the roof panel is entirely opened and positioned under the main board and the slide board when the roof panel is completely closed.
Another aspect of the invention involves a package tray assembly mounted on a vehicle having a roof panel movable between an entirely opened condition in which the roof panel is housed in a storage space of the vehicle and a completely closed condition. The package tray assembly includes a main board positioned on a front portion of the storage space, a slide board slidably movable in a longitudinal direction relative to the main board, at least one sideboard movable between an extended position adjacent a side of the slide board and a retracted position underneath the slide board, and a driving mechanism operatively associated with the at least one sideboard to move the at least one sideboard from the extended position to the retracted position in cooperation with movement of the roof panel between the entirely open position and the completely closed position.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of operating a package tray mounted on a vehicle having a roof panel that is movable between an entirely opened position in which the roof panel is housed in a storage space of the vehicle and a completely closed position. The method includes moving a side board of the package tray from an extended position adjacent a side of a slide board to a retracted position under the slide board in cooperation with movement of the roof panel from the entirely opened position towards the completely closed position.